The Last Paradise
by Kyote
Summary: Kiba,the wolf chosen to open paradise,Will meet the wolf chosen to do the exact opposite,but her mind has forbid her to remember her purpose.Will the cycle of 'Opening Paradise' ever come to an end. [HigexBlue][DarciaXoc]
1. Chapter 1 At first Glance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wolf's Rain Characters nor Wolf's Rain itself, or dialogue they're sole property of Bones. I do however own my characters, and my story.**

**Summary:Kiba,the wolf chosen to open paradise,Will meet the wolf chosen to do the exact opposite,but her mind has forbid her to remember her purpose since it had failed with Darcia the 1st.Will the perpetuial cycle of 'Opening Paradise' ever come to an end or simply fall into the wrong hands. (KibaxOC)(HigexBlue)(DarciaXoc)**

**The Last Paradise**

**Chapter 1 :At First Glance.**

Toboe walked along , quietly observing the immensely silent forest around him ,he paused for a moment a slightly concerned look on his face in thought.

C'mon Runt! Get a move on or we'll leave you behind. Hige commanded as he turned to follow behind Tsume.

Toboe hurried himself until he was walking beside Hige. "Hey doesn't this forest seem kind of strange to you, there aren't any animals around"

"Tell me something, you know that you're a wolf right?" Hige asked

"huh"

"Don't think to hard Genius, they probably all ran off when they saw us coming"

"Oh….yeah…right" Toboe said in a small revelation.

Hige let out a sigh "and this is the problem, bringing city kids into the woods"

"I was thinking…..I haven't smelled the flower at all since we left that tunnel………I wonder if this is really the right way" Toboe said trailing off in his usual worried tone.

"You wanna give us a clue here" Tsume said seeking an explanation.

"Sure" Kiba said calmly.

"Where exactly are we headed?"

"To paradise"

"And just what in the hell is guiding you there"

"I'm going on instinct" Kiba said as he marched on while the other three came to a stop.

"Here we go again" Hige said scratching the back of his head, knowing Kiba has gone into one of his 'instinctive modes' "I just wish it at least felt like we were getting closer, not that I'm complaining or anything"

Kiba stopped a slight gasp escaping him, as he looked up into the sky. The familiar high pitched shrill noise came to all their ears.

"That noise" Tsume said looking up.

"Its an airship, it must be one of the nobles" Hige said

"Ugh..I hate that sound" Toboe said crouched low and covering his ears

Her eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her brief nap, her face showing a clear sign of annoyance as she tried to sleep through the high pitched screech of the noble's ship. "Damit all" She said as she lay there boredly twirling her finger in the dry patch of soil next to her resting spot, her eyes looking over to the pile of ashes a couple feet away from last nights fire. Turning on her back she looked at the sky, it was the clear pretty blue it always was, she didn't know why she expected it to be some other color, part of her was half expecting something to happen ….but what. She let out a sigh before closing her eyes again, her mind still trying to fight back the sound of the noble's ship.

The Purple ship that was causing the sudden tension below glided gracefully through the sky, emerging through the clouds over the vast territory below.

Onscreen visuals and targets pinpointed around one particular peak.

"Were getting close…can you sense it?" Darcia said, not expecting a reply from the maiden sitting behind him. "That castle is where you were born"

Cheza was seated in the back, her feet in a small tub of the green solution she would normally be encased in. Her facial expressions seemingly froze as she waited.

Various alarms went off inside the ship. " So they're here" Darcia said, most likely knowing they would be.

The cloud cover moved revealing a much larger ship, most likely built for combat ,following behind.

"It's a faint signal, but its moving" Cher said watching the green orb-like radar. "Commander, she must be somewhere inside that vessel"

"Can you be certain?"

"I'm sure these readings confirm it……Chezas awake and she's reacting to something"

"Its been over a month since she was stolen, There's no telling if she's alive, let alone awake" another soldier said.

"He's not going to kill her, he's the one we took her from in the first place"Cher said while concentrating on the radar.

"And now gentlemen it is our sole objective to retrieve it……..fire a warning shot"

At those words the guns were armed, turning forward a few moments later multiple lasers were fired. The smaller ship controlled by Darcia, dodged and maneuvered its way expertly through them. More were fired, and the ones that hit the ship were repelled by its force field, bending off into another direction, but they still came until the sky looked like a laser show, lasers began hitting the ground creating numerous explosions.

Jolted from her peace once again, she sat up, the explosions shook the ground beneath her and just over the edge of the trees she could see the lasers.

"What in the hell?" she exclaimed. She knew her notion of something happening would be true, but what was all this, why were they firing at a noble ship? From what she knew she thought the nobles were honored and feared people, even after the house of the Darcias fell.

Not wasting anymore time wondering, she got up and headed off toward a clearing and a hill she knew where she could get a better view of the action, if a ship were to go down she could perhaps scavenge out some goodies.

"Aaahhh….whats goin on!"Toboe yelled holding onto Hige's arm for support as the ground shook.

"Man, they're really going at it" Hige said as they watched the sky.

Kiba stood almost in shock as is body once again sensed, the ever bearing presence of Cheza.

"She's there" he said quietly before beginning to walk again.

"Hold it…Its nothing to do with us, Stay out of it! Tsume yelled trying to get Kiba's attention.

"I can feel it"

"Feel what?" Hige said not knowing what Kiba was going by.

"I'm not sure, but its so familiar" Kiba stopped looking back at them for a for a moment "Come on, Don't you guys feel anything at all" he said, a hint of anger in his voice before he took off running.

"Kiba!" Tsume called out before taking off after him.

"Can you?" Toboe asked looking at Hige, wondering if Kiba was really alone on his 'feeling'.

"That guy is hopeless" Hige said before he followed suit after Tsume, Toboe running along side him.

Darcia's ship was rumbled by the barrage of lasers, it would only be a matter of time before his shields went out. He heard the gentle sloshing of the liquid and looked back to see Cheza arising to her feet.

"Cheza" he said somewhat calmly yet concern could be heard in his voice.

She carefully stepped out of the small bowl, leaving puddle prints as she made her way to the door, it slowly opened.

By now Darcia was up, looking at her. Another blast hit the ship rocking it an this time taking out his engine ,and it began to loose altitude.

Cheza stepped into the light seeing the scenery go by below.

"Don't do it!" he yelled making a lunge for her,

She turned around leaning back her hand falling just out of reach as she fell from the craft, and Darcia was left there hand out reached for a moment, watching her fall to the ground. He knew the wolves were down there waiting for her. He rubbed his eye patch gently as parts of the ship continued to exploded as it plummeted to the ground.

"Alright" she exclaimed at seeing that one of the ships would be coming down, knowing she might be able to get some more supplies so she wouldn't have to go back into the city.

She noticed a small light floating away from the ship but she paid it no mind now, perhaps she'd check it later. The ship spiraled a few times , her eyes widened realizing that the ship was coming in her direction.

"Ooh Crap!" she said as she scrambled up and began running, she could feel the air becoming quicker as it was forced out of the way of the incoming ship., She knew she wouldn't be able to get enough distance and she braced herself for a shock while she was still running. A couple seconds later she was suddenly propelled forward slamming into a tree, debris and dirt flying up at her, she shielded her face, the explosion producing something like a blue orb before finally diminishing.

"Wow……that hurt.." she said rubbing the back of her head as she sat against the tree.. She got up dusting herself off, rubbing her arm a bit. "Jeez, that ship better have some good stuff in if from causing all this" She began walking, amazed at how much distance she actually covered in that short time before the ship crashed. Took her about 5 minutes before she reached the crash site, a few trees were taken down and there were ship pieces everywhere but the main hull was pretty much intact with a gaping hole in it. The air was somewhat flowery smelling, she put her dark blue shades on before hopping in the ship, it was completely empty except for some green fluid that had settled in the back of the ship. Crouching down she stuck her finger in it, examining it

"This sucks, nothing here but a puddle of goop" she said as she stood again hopping herself out the ship. Walking around the wreckage a few times. She spotted something a ways off, approaching it she could tell it was a body now. He was laid on his side, he had long dark hair and a eye patch, and wearing a long trench coat over black pants and shirt. She propped his body up against a tree, his head hung over to the side. He was rather handsome but she was getting a very weird vibe from just being around him. She lifted his head with her left hand, his breathing was very quiet but she knew he was alive. "Your one tough cookie to have survived that crash" she said quietly. Images went through her mind and he looked somewhat familiar to her, he had been in a noble ship so he had to be a noble, he was even dressed like one. She reached for his eye patch lifting it up expecting to see maybe a grotesque empty eye socket, but instead it was just another closed eye.

Her face looked a bit disappointed, as she wondered why he would wear a eye patch if his eye was just fine…or was it.

Gently placing her hand on his eyelid she got another weird feeling that went through her arm, it began to tremble slightly, but before she could begin to open his eye he began to stir, one of his hands coming up on top of hers that was still holding his face.

She moved away from him, and stood up, his hand falling down to his lap. He'd awaken for sure and she didn't want to bee seen, at least not yet, maybe he'd be able to lead her somewhere, maybe he knew of some other place where food and supplies were. She took off running looking over her shoulder at his slumped figure.

Darcia gradually awoke his eyes slowly opening, and vision a bit blurry at first ,but he could make out the white image that was a distance away now. It stopped turning to look back him, its form was that of a wolf. He sat up trying to focus his vision but the next time he blinked it was gone.

He leaned himself off the tree a bit, body aching and sore, but alive. He reached up at his eye, feeling that his patch had been lifted only brought more thoughts into his mind.

He chuckled a bit "Your time will come" he said quietly as he put his patch back in its normal position. He got up leaning on the tree for support as he looked into the sky, seeing the castle to the east of him, he got his balance and began walking.

Looking back from her perch in the trees, she saw him as he walked off, she breathed a sigh of relief, whoever he was he sure woke in a hurry and even after a crash like that, he must have been very durable. Hopping from branch to branch she went back toward him making sure she kept hidden. He was certainly tall but she didn't know if he was dangerous or what, especially since every time she came near she'd get some weird feeling.

-

Darcia stopped and looked over his shoulder. Nothing was there, but he could tell someone or something was following him.

He continued walking again, the breeze blowing his hair back for a few seconds. These were his family's lands even if he was the only one of the Darcias left, but there were no telling what inhabited the area now that people had vacated it maybe perhaps wolves of all things. He looked over his shoulder again but this time with the patched side. As he continued walking then directing his gaze back to the path ahead.

That was enough for her, this guy though cute as all get out, was just plain creepy, his last look sent a shiver down her spine as if he had looked straight at her, she almost lost her balance in the trees so she stopped , letting him walk on. "Guess I'll catch up with you later" she said quietly turning around jumping out of the trees heading in another direction. It wasn't long before she could hear gunshots and lots of them. There was that flowery scent again but it was very fait as there were many other scents mixed in. By the time she got there the scene had temporarily cleared out except for the bodies that lay scattered. She looked at a few of them their wounds all looking like claw marks or bites.

Whatever went down here must have been pretty intense and she wanted to know all about it. She walked through the stone structures trying to keep out of sight of the soldiers running by, obviously in pursuit of someone. They all ran into a hall and she knew she couldn't follow them in there or they'd see her for sure.

She went around the structure hoping to find a opening on the other side, but there was none just a mass of trees and roots. She was completely confused, if they had been caught there would have been gunshots or something, but there wasn't a sound. She wandered around climbing herself high into the trees, watching the humans below and keeping an eye out for the one they were chasing.

Hours went by as day became night she frequently moved from tree to tree until everyone had left. She figured now she might as well go see the old lady ,she had visited her often and would listen to her tell stories about wolves and flowers and a place called paradise, She called her rose cause she always had a slight flowery smell about her, not the smell of roses but a flower her mind couldn't seem to recall the name of..

She hopped out of the tree landing gracefully as she began walking. The night was calm and after all the commotion today it was surprisingly peaceful. Her mind was running through thoughts of the events had taken place today an that creepy guy who might have been a noble …when a song drifted into her ears. It was sweet yet sad, she felt a heaviness within her as she became suddenly tired, she leaned against a tree, trying to keep her balance but felt as her legs were slowing giving way as if the song was putting her whole body to sleep. She dropped to her knees , and then all fours trying to keep herself from collapsing right there. _"_What in the world is going on?" she said quietly to herself, knowing if she fell right there she probably be seen by someone. She crawled herself under a bush just as she finally went out.

**PLEase pleASE PLEASE Review and be nice, things will move rather slow in the story at first, but things will get moving.**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounters of a New Kind

**Disclaimer:Again I don't own Wolf's Rain, its Characters or any of its Dialogue, I do however own my characters and my story.  
**

**The Last Paradise**

**Chapter 2: Encounters of a New Kind**

Walking through the crowded town market was a thing she didn't really enjoy, and now there were many soldiers around. She was somewhat supercharged from the rest she got the other night, lulled to sleep by some unknown song, she didn't know if she was really hearing it or if her mind had just been screwing with her. She sulked around the city , her dark blue shades on, trying to look as casual as possible but she couldn't help but to feel as if she always stuck out. She saw a few people sneaking around one wearing a dark jacket and a white shirt and blue jeans. She then heard a frightened gasp come from between two buildings as a cat came walking out, and then saw a young boy wearing a red shirt and brown pants who looked scared out of his wits. _People sure are weird all of a sudden'_ she thought to herself as she kept walking, but other people always seemed weird to her anyways. And either it was just her or people were suddenly into this one particular flowery perfume, but she only could smell it off the two she saw sneaking around. She swiped herself a small loaf of bread from one of the market stalls and began munching on it as she went to walking the outskirts of the town.

-----------------------------------------------

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling we're being watched" Toboe said worriedly looking over his shoulder, clutching his furred gift for Cheza as they walked through the empty part of the town.

"Yeah" Hige said quietly

"You don't think in might be them do you?"

"With their stench I could smell em' commin a mile away" Hige said looking over at Toboe a little.

"I heard something from the cats around here,…they said there's a ghost wandering around"

"You say a ghost?" Hige said pretty much believing him as he looked over his shoulder to see a old woman watching them from between the buildings. "Is she following us?" Hige asked as he faced forward again and Toboe looked back for a moment.

"Yeah, is that a ghost?" Toboe questioned, the worry beginning to crack into his voice a bit.

Hige didn't respond but began to pick up the pace to a half run holding on tightly to the pink boots in his arms. Toboe doing the same holding back a few whimpers and hoping they could get away. They turned a corner both panting a bit as they stopped and looked back only to see the old woman's hand and cane sticking from around the corner.

Aaaaah"

Run!" Hige yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Run_?' She thought as she heard the voice not very far off. She heard footsteps, they were running but before she could turn the next corner someone came crashing into her, knocking them both down, her bread falling from her hand , shades coming off and the furred jacket falling on top of her.

Hige stopped, letting out a slight gasp as for a moment he thought what he just saw was another wolf Toboe ran into.

Damit ,watch where your going twerp! She yelled.

"I….I'm sorry miss" Toboe stumbled on his words.

"Toboe come one!" Hige demanded with urgency in his voice.

She kept her gaze down as she put her shades back on before they could see her eyes, and she handed the fur jacket back to the younger one. "What's the rush anyways, you guys act like you just seen ghost" She said as she got up dusting herself off, She wore typical sneakers, black jeans, a white shawl with a Grey band tied midway her waist, black fingerless gloves, dark blue shades and she had long black hair, aside from that the only thing they didn't know was what her eyes looked like.

Hige and Toboe looked at each other for a moment before looking back at her.

"That's just it …..we did" Toboe exclaimed as he got up.

She blinked, not believing them at all as she picked up her bread.

Hige pointed a finger at the corner. She walked over peeking her head around , she saw the old woman by the building '_Rose so here's where you've been' _she thought to herself. But she never knew rose as one to follow people and spook em' out, must have been some important reason why she was following them.

"I don't see anything" she said plainly lying to them.

Hige peeked around the corner as well as Toboe but nothing was there now.

"Well there was something there" Toboe said as they all brought their heads from around the corner.

"Eh .that town was just weird anyways" Hige said as he began walking again and Toboe as well.

She walked up between them "You got that right" she said before taking a small bite out of the bread. "So what's your names anyways?" she asked through her chewing.

"I'm Toboe, and he's Hige" Toboe said in a more happy tone now that things were becoming more friendly.

"I can say my own name runt, if you don't mind" Hige said sounding a bit annoyed.

She chuckled a bit, "Toboe and Hige huh, well I'm Illira" she said breaking her bread in half.

"Illira ,that's a cool name" Hige said sounding highly interested as he always does around females.

"Yeah its pretty" Toboe added.

They walked and by now they were far out of the town and entering the forest. Hige was a bit concerned knowing they couldn't waltz back to the others with a human with them, even though he could have sworn for a moment he saw a wolf, but he didn't sense it from her.

Illira looked at both them, the fur coat in one's hands and pink boots in the others wondering what they were for. "What's with the coat and pink boots?"

"They're gifts" Toboe said

"Oh……for a girlfriend?" she said with a smirk.

Hige laughed nervously "Eh, its not exactly like that" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh …ok" Illira said with a shrug of her shoulders "But what's with the flower smell, coming of you two, You don't look like the type to wear perfume"

"Ehh….uhhhh" Toboe was stumped at what to say, not knowing if he was allowed to mention the Flower Maiden Cheza or not.

"It's a long story" Hige said, "One I'm afraid we have no time for right now"

"I see.…" Illira said as she stopped walking. Toboe and Hige walked up a bit more before they stopped and looked back.

"Well I guess that'll be saved for another time then" she said as she tossed them each the halves of bread she had been carrying. They both caught it, when they looked up she was gone. Toboe was a bit surprised, they both paused a moment before they turned around and kept walking.

Toboe looked down at the bread he had sitting atop the coat. "Yu…You think she was the ghost?" he asked.

Hige looked over at Toboe, he had forgotten about the ghost himself, but now that he though about it, she did disappear kind of fast. "Maybe, but how could it go from a old lady to a beautiful woman so fast…..and anyways you did run into her, if she was a ghost you would have went right through her"

"Yeah, …but some ghosts can do things ya know, like make themselves solid for a certain amount of time"

Hige sighed " Why you gotta go and ruin a good thing like that Toboe jeez" he said as he started a slow run figuring they should hurry up and get back to the others, they had already took longer than they should have.

------------------------------------------------------

Illira ran swiftly and expertly through the forest, heading for the small shack she knew rose usually stayed in, Concealed by the trees she almost past it by as she came to skidding stop. The large tree roots covering the door halfway as if guarding the humble room. She placed a hand on it and a few moments later it slowly moved a couple inches allowing the door to be opened. She was thankful for this small talent she got from rose, even if she could only do it sparingly.

She entered the room, it was quiet and completely empty except for the chair that rose always sat in, the sunlight pouring through the only window. She let out a disappointed sigh, she had a lot of questions for rose about what she thought was going on , so she figured she'd wait for her return.

Nudging herself into the darkest corner of the small room she sat , arms folded on her knees head resting on top.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hige and Toboe came running over the hill, stopping as they finally reached their gathering spot where Kiba, Tsume and Cheza waited.

"Man, that was rough" Hige said breathing heavily, since they pretty much ran the rest of the way after Illira left them, and the terrain wasn't exactly smooth and level.

"Were back" Toboe said stating the obvious

"You two sure took a long time" Kiba said, not sounding as if he wanted an explanation, but getting one would have been nice. here kept running of" Hige said off the top of his head, "Here , some food" He said tossing a bag to Kiba.

"We picked up some other things too" Toboe said holding up the fur coat.

"What the hell do you plan to do with that" Tsume said looking at what looked like a furred piece of crap.

"What do you think, it's a present" Toboe said unphased by Tsume's not so cheerful tone. He walked up to Cheza who was sitting on a large tree root, gently placing the fur coat on her shoulders and then stepped back to see her reaction.

Cheza's face didn't change for a moment then her eyes lowered, until her face was a clear sign of dislike, partially because it was fur from another living thing and partially because of what she sensed off it, something that was a bit troubling.

Toboe's face that was once lit , now looked a bit sad as well. "I guess.. you don't like it" he said reading her expression.

"It sure looks that way" Kiba said watching Cheza.

"What I tell ya" Hige said, his notion from earlier had just been confirmed. "Now these are great" he said presenting the pink boots and sitting them down at Cheza's feet.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Tsume said, somewhat suggesting he don't get his hopes up.

Cheza's eyes opened at seeing the pink boots, she carefully slipped her feet into them, she stood up, the fur jacket slipping off her shoulders. She did a small spin and a hop ensuring their stability before looking up at Hige clearly happy.

"You like em huh" Hige said chuckling, feeling pretty good on the inside.

Cheza continued to twirl, doing something like a little dance, laughing lightly, before she came to a sudden stop, her red eyes wide in surprise at what she saw.

"Cheza…." came Kiba's voice sounding concerned at why she looked like that. He then looked in the direction she was looking, just over the hill where Hige and Toboe had come from was the old woman. She wore a long light pink almost white dress, on top of that was a purple shawl and a brown cloak that was torn at the sides and tied in the front like a scarf, very black glasses and her hair was extremely long to the point it dragged on the ground behind her with her dress.

Toboe hopped over near Hige, both of them having seen this woman before, simply thinking her as the ghost that followed them, neither of them were too comfortable with her being there.

"Who are you?" Cheza asked quietly , being able to sense something about the old woman.

The old woman slowly walked toward Cheza, her cane being the loudest sound coming from her at the moment as it hit he ground.

Cheza just stood there and before The old woman could get within a too close distance, Kiba protectively stepped in front if Cheza.

A smile made a its way upon the old woman's immensely winkled features. "You are wolves" she said plainly, making known that she knew of their secret.

Toboe ,Hige and ,Tsume all gave a sound of shock at how she just automatically knew.

"Old Lady…Who are you" he asked calmly but really wanted an answer.

She didn't reply, but simply pulled off her glasses, slowly opening her eyes to reveal ones that were just as red as Cheza's.

Kiba gasped, not expecting there to have been another like Cheza's kind, But he had to quickly get over the brief shock as he needed more answers. "Tell us, Who are you"

"The Hanabito is what they used to call us"

"This one could tell that from your scent" Cheza said as she touched her chest. "But you are not like this one?"

"That is true, you are not like my kind, …you are a perfect creation"

"Perfect creation?" Kiba exclaimed

"You must know, I have been here waiting for you for a long time" the old woman said.

"I guess she wasn't a ghost" Toboe whispered to Hige covering his mouth slightly.

That stench!" Hige suddenly said , his attention completely diverted.

"It's them" Kiba said

"I got a feeling we shouldn't hang around here any longer" Tsume added in his usual serious tone.

-----------------------

Three guards rushed the area but they were already gone. Moving quickly through the forest, led by the elder woman who moved amazingly quick for her age, but she was of course no normal person, not even a person at all in fact, but the same entity as Cheza.

"Do you think its safe to go with her" Toboe asked as they ran

"If she's like Cheza, we shouldn't have to worry" Hige said being right behind him.

The old woman opened the door to he small shack allowing the others to go in before her.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Illira yelled, standing up suddenly as they all rushed in, two of them she knew and the last of them was rose as she closed the door behind them. They all remained quiet as the footsteps outside faded away. Illira eyed the strangers, not so much Toboe and Hige, but the other two and the young red eyed girl who sat down in Rose's chair.

"Rose what's going on?" she asked quietly

"The old woman walked slowly as she knelt down in front of the young girl. "Its about time you know the last of what I am Illira, and a bit of what you are too" she said looking at Illira who had come and sat beside her.

Illira gasped at seeing her eyes which were just as red as the young girl's, out of all the time she knew rose she had never actually seen her eyes until now. The small room was abundant with the smell of lunar flower, in which Illira didn't know the true name yet.

"This place has pained and suffered and I could feel them within myself, the Hanabito who were the unfortunate and imperfect specimens in the lab, had no choice but to wither and die."

"Whither?" Illira said quietly to herself.

"I was lucky enough to escape from the castle, in the forest at the foot of the mountain, I stayed in hiding for a long.. long time, and before I knew it I was left all alone" she paused for a moment. "Until this one came, came for me, and stayed" she said looking at Illira for a moment before looking back at Cheza. "Knowing nothing about herself just as you, but even if you don't know, I do…I know you both very well indeed"

"All this time this one has been asleep, asleep and waiting…just for him" she said looking up over her shoulder at Kiba for a moment.

"The flower seeks out the wolf and the wolf seeks out the flower, just as this one has done with me" she said placing a hand on Illira's shoulder.

Illira gasped quietly , almost as all the others gasped looking down at her. Hige wasn't too surprised as the others cause he already thought he saw her as a wolf, even though he nor anyone else could sense it at all.

"But no matter how you feel, you must not go with them" she said sounding a little more rough.

"But why?" Cheza asked yearningly

"It will only lead to destruction"

"Are you crazy?" Kiba asked anger in his voice.

"She's not talking to you!" Illira said looking at Kiba intensely.

Kiba glared back before looking at Cheza. "Come on Cheza...lets go" But he was surprised to see she had not moved a inch, almost as if she was ignoring him entirely.

"The faintest scent of flower can offer, is all I have left now, and soon it too will fade completely"

Illira looked at rose sadly, she knew what that meant even if it was said in a weird way.

"What should this one do then?" Cheza asked sitting forward a little.

"You have the ability to sustain the life a Hanabito…stay here"

"Cheza don't listen to her" Kiba said trying to keep her attention diverted.

"Wolf….Just what precisely do you hope to achieve by taking this precious girl with you" she asked, her old cracked voice demanding an answer, but it came from not him.

"To get to paradise, ….We're going to Paradise" Cheza said calmly answering.

"Paradise?…..Paradise…but rose isn't that the.."

"Shhhh , be quiet" Tsume said cutting her off.

Illira threw an irritated look up at him but he , Toboe and Hige were all peering out the window at someone walking

"I smelled her back at the castle, I know I seen he before but I don't know where" Hige said as he watched from the side of the window.

"What now" Tsume said looking over at Kiba, figuring they should leave.

"Lets go" Kiba said in a somewhat demanding tone. "Cheza lets go" he said finally breaking her attention off the old woman getting her to realize they need to move on.

Illira looked as rose stayed silent staring at the floor as they all went out the door. Rose slowly got up and sat in her chair as Illira went to the window watching them surround this woman. The one guy with the dark jacket leapt up, leading the young girl by the hand. When he landed on the ledge there was a white wolf in his place.Illira was shocked and gasped at what she saw, she shook her head a few times and looked again ,but he was back as she saw him before as human, then he and the others ran off.

Illira went and sat down beside Rose, looking down in shock. "So they really are wolves?" she asked quietly.

"Yes my dear, and you are as well, even if you don't think so, you are. There is a part of you that has forgotten and cannot grasp this reality which is why the others couldn't tell"

"B…But how can this be, I..I don't look like a wolf…..I don't remember ever being a wolf really"

"Come here dear"

Illira got up and then knelt beside rose.

Rose slowly moved her hands pulling off Illira's blue shades she still had on, revealing her mismatched emerald and violet eyes, the violet one's pupil that of the slit type.

"It is in your eyes dear, anyone could see you are different, that is why you wear these is it not, There is so much held within you that you do not know. And why do you think you remained here, always returning to me even though you were free to go where you please, The wolf seeks out the flower and the flower seeks out the wolf, as I have said….but in a little while there will only be one flower left for you to seek out.

Illira took her glasses sitting back down again staring at the floor, not knowing what she was to do, would she leave and follow that other bunch with the young girl, or would she go off on her own.

It was a some minutes later, the door to the little shack opened again, it was the young girl, she came in kneeling down next to the old woman, placing her hand on her wrist. Before Illira could say anything it started glowing, an she remembered that rose had mentioned she had the ability to sustain a Hanabito's life, which is what rose was.

The old woman moved Cheza's hand away. "Dear, its alright, my having met you was enough"

Cheza, leaned against her hugging her. "This one is going, with them…..with the rest of them."

Illira watched sadly as this girl whom hardly knew rose sat there hugging her, Illira got up and hugged her too"

"I will pray for you….both of you, I will pray for your safety"

"Ever since this one has came here,…this one has heard voices"Cheza said quietly

"The flowers are singing, they are always singing, but people never seem to notice" was her last words as Cheza and Illira let their grasp go.

"This one is sorry" Cheza said quietly tears flowing down both her and Illira's face. The old woman's body had seemingly molded itself into the chair like a statue. Cheza petted Illira on the head as she had unknowingly reverted into her wolf form. Cheza then headed out the door, Illira had then just realized what Cheza had done but she shrugged the thought off as she followed behind her drying her eyes and putting her shades back on.

Upon going outside she was met with the gaze of the other four, She quietly walked over near Hige and Toboe, Tsume stood at the other end of the row while Cheza walked and stood by Kiba.

Tsume looked at her a not trusting the female that stood with them now, If she was suppose to be a wolf the how come it couldn't be sensed at all.

"I guess its no need for that story now huh Hige" she said quietly looking off to the side.

"Well there's more to it than you know" he said plainly

"Huh, you know her Hige" Kiba said sounding a bit surprised.

"We both know her from the market earlier" Toboe said.

"So that's what took you two so long, messing around with the humans" Tsume said leaning on a tree.

"What'd you mean, you heard what the old lady said, and she said Illira's a wolf" Toboe said in defense.

"Well she doesn't look like a wolf to me, you cant even sense it from her" Tsume said.

Kiba faced Illira now, "Well…Illira….what are you then a human or Wolf?" he asked calmly.

Illira didn't say anything as she met Kiba's gaze then looked away." As soon s I figure that out myself, I'll get back to you on that" she looked at the ground.. She could almost feel their stares burning into her, especially that of the two she didn't know the names of.

"Hey you guys lay off her ok, she's just lost someone very important to her and she seems kind of confused right now" Toboe said trying to ease the slowly rising tension and take the pressure off Illira.

Cheza stepped away from Kiba and went and stood in front of Illira. Illira took a step back feeling a bit nervous, but she didn't know why.

Cheza reached for her shades, but Illira slowly pushed her hand down and began walking away.

Hey where are you going" Hige said

"I don't know….To find more answers I guess" she said looking over her shoulder a bit.

"Be careful" Cheza said is her soft voice.

Illira stopped for a few moments before she began running until she was out of sight.

"We better keep moving, we need to get through the city and find someplace to stay by night fall." Kiba said to the others before beginning to walk with Cheza. And the others began to follow behind.

**As I said before story starts slow but I will get it going in due time, Please Please REview PLEASe.**


End file.
